Inside Your Heaven
by WonWon-7
Summary: I'm not exactly your average witch. I guess you could say I'm better off than most muggleborns. But...to befriend the richest of the lot in the purebloods, must've been a big mistake. On their behalf. Still, this is the best I've ever had.


**Disclaimer:** I'm only borrowing J.K. Rowling's works. It's proudfully hers. This disclaimer goes for all chapters on.  
Story dedicated to Miss 'Buttface'. Don't ask. :)

**What a DORK**

I'm not exactly your average witch.  
I guess you could say I'm better off than most muggleborns.  
But...to befriend the richest of the lot in the purebloods, must've been a big mistake.  
On _their _behalf.  
Still, this is the best I've ever had.  
No wonder, it feels like heaven.

-----

Walking up the staircase to Gryffindor Tower, Melissa bumped into her best friend, Joana.

"Oof!" said both at the same time, as they both collided together.

"I was looking for you!" said both again. Laughing, they linked arms and walked up the portrait and said the password at the same time, "Booger." The potrait opened and they both walked in.

"They need to change that password. What type of a password is _booger_? I mean, come on. It's disgusting." Joana cried out. Melissa nodded and walked over to her favorite chair in front of the blazing fire.

"So, where were you, Jo?" asked Melissa.

"Around. Mostly looking for you. I think you turn ghost, you're really hard to find." she said, scratching her forehead.

"You ain't easy to find yourself, kid. Don't give me any of that." she smiled and looked around the common room. It was empty, except for some third years sitting over in the corner doing some homework for probably Professor McGonagall. They were trying to turn quills into furry little baby bunnies. Only one completed it by the end of the night.

Hours passed as Melissa and Joana laughed and chatted. The fire died out and they decided that they should get some rest for the night. Walking up the stairs, Melissa started to sing. Joana jumped behind a table and ducked out of sight, hoping that no one would notice that she was with her.

Melissa stopped walking when she noticed that Joana had fled from beside her. "Jo?" she called.

"I'm going to make sure that Neville gets partnered up with you, next time we have partner assignments, you twit!" At the moment she finished speaking, Joana popped up from behind the table and ran over to her.

"Here, sargent! I don't want to be paired up with that child. He's such a klutz." said Joana. Her eye twitched for a moment and she blinked a couple of times quickly. Melissa laughed at her friend and walked away from her.

"Come on. I want to show you something before you head to bed." Reaching for the doorknob, the door opened to reveal someone was coming out. She moved to the side and waited for them to come out, patiently. The person's eyes dodged back and forth from Melissa to Joana and they gave a sinister scowl as they walked out.

Melissa's head jerked back slightly as the person walked away. "Well, _excuse_ me. Nice to know, that we have another asswipe in this school." She shook her head slowly and entered her room, Joana coming in after closing the door.

"Junebug, who was that?" asked Joana, at a girl who was sitting up on her bed.

"Wha-? Oh. No one. I don't know." she said lying.

Joana and Melissa's eyebrows raised at the same moment and they spoke at the same time as well, "Liar!" Joana's hand went straight to her hips and she started tapping her foot against the floorboard.

"What happened? Whoever that was is such a bitch. I mean come on who do they actually think they are?"

"My cousin. She's in Slytherin. She's the only one in the family who got placed there. Well, from my mother's side atleast. My dad has plenty on his side." she said ashamedly.

"...Oh. I-I'm sorry about what I said. You know I don't mean it." said Melissa. Her face was feeling hot, so she looked away.

"No." June looked up at the wall and pressed her lips together. "No. It's alright. She doesn't understand us, anyway. So, we'll leave it at that. Goodnight." Climbing under her sheets, she fell quiet for the rest of the night.

"Well, that was a sure treat." Melissa said sarcastically.

Joana gave a small grunt.

Melissa laughed and pointed at her. "Piggy-wiggly. I remember we called you that back when we were little."

Joana fell off of her bed and her eyelids went down on her eyes and she stuck out her tongue at Melissa. "Buzz off, buttface. Hah. I _own_. Don't think I don't remember that from Christmas time, when Willum farted in your face." She rolled on the floor laughing, while Melissa kicked her as she laughed.

"Ick. You can stop kicking me, now." screamed Joana.

Melissa collapsed on the ground with a pouch in hand.

"What's that, Mel?"

"This? Oh, yeah. It's what I wanted to show you." Handing her the pouch, she heard a jingle.

"What is it?"

"Look for yourself." Falling backwards on the ground, she made floorboard "angels".

"Oh. Wow. What a dork." Joana laughed and opened the pouch. She gasped so loud, that the girls next door could've heard her. "Oh. My. GOSH. Where'd you get it!"

"My brother. He always told me that he would give me money for my 16th birthday. Never knew it would be this much, though. His job must be paying him good. He's lucky to work alongside the boss of his firm."

"Can I marry your brother?" pleaded Joana.

"Um...no, Jo. You two are like family. It would be incest. Ew?"

"Hmph." Pouting, Joana examined the contents of the bag once again. "..Well, we could go shopping if you want."

"Wouldn't be fair, home slice."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go down to Hogsmeade and you don't have any galleons to spend on things that you would like."

"Oh, no. I mean when we have Christmas Break. It's only in two weeks, y'know."

"Hm. You're right. Well, okay. But, we're going to shop in _our_ world. They don't really have that many awesome things in this world, when it comes to clothes. They're deprived from life." Joana laughed.

"Alright then. Christmas it is. Oh, I can't wait."

"I might have to. I need to make this money into muggle money. We can't spend this stuff out there."

"We'll go right before we leave then."

"We better or else I'll kill you. And believe me. Fitch won't miss your silly ass. Damn dog of yours."

"Hey! Fitch loves me. Don't get mad, get glad." Joana made a silly face at Melissa and got up with the pouch. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'm toast." Falling on her bed, she fell asleep instantly.

Melissa just gazed up at the ceiling for minutes, not realizing this was not her bed. Maybe she thought it was comfortable, enough, for she had slept on the floor for the rest of that night.

-----

**AN: **Gosh. Review && Review loves:)


End file.
